


Never Get Attached

by foona



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either way, it's horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Get Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Second Valentines day present for Rebecca and Bara

 

            “John, just stay there, please, and look up,” Sherlock muttered desperately on the phone.

 

            “No, Sherlock I’m coming to get you, and that’s final,” John grumbled.

 

He hung up and stored the phone in his coat pocket. He could hear Sherlock’s distant shouts for him to stay exactly where he is. John ran quickly towards St. Bart’s and climbed the stairs to get to the rooftop. He huffed and wheezed as he ran, but the adrenaline was pulsing through him, and he can’t stop now. As soon as he reached the rooftop John banged open the door and took in the gruesome sight. Moriarty was dead on the ground holding a gun and ruby red blood pooling around his pale head. Sherlock stood on the roof’s edge while still holding on to the phone tightly.

 

            “John please, just get out of here, please! I’ll be fine, just go!” Sherlock pleaded

 

            “No, Sherlock, see Moriarty’s dead, now let’s get out of here,” he said while striding over to the roof’s edge.

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened and his face was devoid of any blood. For a second he was speechless and he actually looked frightened.

 

            “John, please STOP!” Sherlock screamed

 

John kept walking until he reached Sherlock and grabbed his arms so that he would look at John.

 

            “Sherlock what the bloody hell happened?” John demanded

 

            “Please, one day you’ll understand, but just get out of here,” Sherlock explained frantically while looking around to the other buildings.

 

            “Why? Is it because I’m not good enough to help you? Sherlock, just once I wish you were sensitive enough to realize that all I want to do is hel-" John was cut short, and he fell to the ground.

 

Sherlock dropped to the ground and held John’s dying body in his arms. Blood was pooling on John’s jacket and sweater. It was crimson and shiny in contrast to John’s paling skin and Sherlock’s trembling hands.

 

“YOU FOOL!” Sherlock cried out, “Why couldn’t you just stay down there John?!

 

Sherlock banged his fists on the floor and buried his face in John’s neck. He continued to scream profanity and cry until he was raw from crying. People die all the time get over it, but somehow, Sherlock couldn’t.

**Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody. – The Catcher In The Rye.**

 

 

 


End file.
